deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Irish Mob
The Irish Mob is the oldest criminal society in the U.S. In the 19th century the Irish Mob began as Irish-American street gangs. The Mob is currently active in various U.S. cities including Philadelphia, Chicago, New York and many more. The Irish Mob is also active in other countries, including Ireland, the United Kingdom and Australia. Battle vs. Triad (by Yetimonster) Triads: Irish Mob: The battle begins as a car pulls up to a abandoned building now serving as a hideout for the Irish Mob. Five Triad members come out of the car, and head in. Meanwhile inside, five Irish Mob members assemble weapons as their boss in the back counts his cash. The Triads enter the room, and the two gangs lock eyes. One mob member grabs for his gun, but is immediately shot down by a Triad member with a Type 56. The Mob returns fire with their CAR-15s while their boss stuffs his money into a briefcase. One of the mobsters manages to shoot down one of the Triads, but the mob remains under fire. The boss gathers all his cash and orders his thugs to flee into different parts of the building. The boss and one of his goons run down a stairwell. A Triad member pursues, but is shot down but the mobster with the MAC-10. However, he is shot twice in the head by the Head Triad with a QSZ. The Triad member rushes down the stairwell, in pursuit of the boss. The Triad makes his way down to the hideouts lower levels, but comes under heavy fire from the boss wielding a Smith and Wesson. The Triad fires back with his JS-9mm, but misses. In another area, a Triad member searches a hallway, unknowingly passing by a Pipe Bomb. The bomb is set of, blowing him away. Another Triad walks in, seeing the scorched body of the dead man. In search of the bomber, the Triad searches a restroom. As he is about to look into a stall, an Irish mob member kicks his way out, armed with a baseball bat. The Irishman knocks away the Triad's gun, and tries to hit him again, but the Triad grabs the bat and pins the man against the wall. The Mobster kicks the Triad away, as he draws his Butterfly Swords. The mobster tries to strike the man again, but the blow is blocked by the swords. the Triad then knocks the Irishman into a stall. One of the swords is knocked away, but the Triad uses his free hand to grab the bat, and shoves the mobster against a wall. The Triad then stabs the man twice in the gut, as he slumps down on the toilet seat. The Triad then abandons the swords, and heads into a garage. The Triad then starts strapping explosives to the bottom of a truck. While, one of the mobsters walks into the restroom and sees the the bloodied baseball bat aside his fallen comrade, his eyes still wide open. As the Triad leaves the garage, he is spotted by the mobster, who shoots him several times in the back with the MAC-10. In the basement level, the last Triad tracks down the mob boss. He spots the Irishman fleeing into an elevator, and shoots at him with his sub-machine gun. However, the man gets into the elevator too soon, and escapes. The Triad then tries to catch up up with him through the stairs. Inside the elevator, the mob boss, believing he's escaped, slips his Smith and Wesson into his coat. Suddenly the doors open, and all the Irishman sees is the Triad aiming his pistol in his face. The Triad shoots him directly in the head, as his blood splatters all over the elevator. The Triad then grabs the briefcase full of money, and leaves, as the doors close on the dead boss. The last Irish mobster then lights up a cigar, believing that all the Triads are dead. The Triad Leader later fins the body of the Triad killed earlier, the Car Bomb detonator still in his hand. The Triad then grabs the detonator, and smirks as he leaves the building. The mobster then enters the truck with the car bomb and prepares to to leave, when he suddenly sees the Triad, with the detonator, from across the street. The mob member panics, and tries to exit the vehicle but is locked in. The Car Bomb goes off, blowing the truck to pieces. The Triad then turns his back and leaves with the briefcase. Winner: Triad Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Los Zetas (by CrowbarofFreeman) Los Zetas Catel Irish Mob Area: Warehouse somewhere in Mexico Los Zetas walks in with weapons "This will be our hide out" The leader says as the Cartel rambles about business plans an Irish Mob member shoots a Los Zetas member from a window. "We've been spotted" a member says an Irish mob member comes in with a MAC-10 and opens fire one Los Zetas dies and the mob member dies. A Los Zetas member runs out of the warehouse and steps on a pipe bomb and it explodes . A Mob member runs in and attacks a member of Los Zetas with a baseball bat. But quickly the Los Zetas gets a Garrote and strangles the mob member to death. But then that member is shot. And quickly a Los Zetas runs up a stair case. But soon shot by a Mob member. The last one lights some dynamite and throws it at a mob member exploding and killing him. A mob member runs out trying to shoot the man but shot in the process. Horribly wounded the Los Zetas crawls but is stopped by the last mob member who points a pistol at him and slowly squeezes the trigger the last Irish Mob member lights a cigarette and sits down on the body Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Gang Category:Mafia Category:Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Irish Warriors Category:Canadian Warriors Category:US Warriors